Conventionally, an optical unit has been known which is provided with a shake correction function by which a movable module mounted with a lens and an imaging element is swung to correct a shake (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). An optical unit described in Patent Literature 1 includes a fixed body swingably holding a movable module and a shake correction drive mechanism structured to swing the movable module with respect to the fixed body. The shake correction drive mechanism in the optical unit includes four permanent magnets which are formed in a substantially quadrangular plate shape and are fixed to an outer peripheral face of the movable module and a sheet-shaped coil which is formed in a band shape and is integrally provided with four coil parts facing the four permanent magnets respectively. The fixed body is provided with an upper cover in a substantially rectangular tube shape which structures an outer peripheral face of the optical unit.
In the optical unit described in Patent Literature 1, the sheet-shaped coil formed in a band shape is fixed to an inner peripheral face of the upper cover so as to be along the inner peripheral face of the upper cover in a state that the sheet-shaped coil is bent at positions between the coil parts and is formed in a substantially rectangular tube shape. The sheet-shaped coil is fixed to the inner peripheral face of the upper cover by adhesion. In a case that the sheet-shaped coil is to be fixed to the upper cover, for example, in a state that an adhesive is applied to the inner peripheral face of the upper cover, the sheet-shaped coil bent in a substantially rectangular tube shape is inserted into an inner peripheral side with respect to the upper cover from one end side in an axial direction of the upper cover formed in a substantially rectangular tube shape and then the adhesive is cured.